The Duty of a Noblewoman
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: This is the story of Willany of Masbolle, Dom's Mother. Details her marriage to an older man and her relationship with her sister, who is Neal's mother. Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Call me stupid, but I'm undertaking another project; the indulging of a new plotbunny. This one bit me early this morning, and nearly took off a leg. I spent all me pre-work hours making up a sketchy outline and timeline for this story, and when I had my dinner break, I wrote this chapter. It is set in the 420's, almost thirty years before PotS. My main character is Willany of Macayhill. She is soon to be married to the Lord of Masbolle. You see, this is the way I imagine Dom's parents to be. I want to explore what made Dom the nice, sweet man he is, and why he and his Meatheaded cousin are as close as brothers. All stories have a beginning, and I believe his is with his mother, so here we are. I think it's a little depressing, but Dom is what is going to light up Willany's life. I just have to get to that point.

I also want to point out that I hinted at Terrier characters, even having a hint of Sabine/Tunstall. The part about her becoming a rebel is not true, as far as I know. I do have a feeling that by the time the Terrier books are over, Sabine will be the reason lady knights stopped being accepted, but I don't think this is the way it happened. I just felt it necessary to use this scenario to explain Willany's family history. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me with them.

**Disclaimer**- All characters, places, and events from her books belong to Tamora Pierce. Willany, a lot of her family, and most of the characters you don't recognize from Tammy belong to me. They just felt like mingling. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Duty of a Noblewoman  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
September 13, 429  
Queenscove  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**W**illany of Macayhill glanced out the window of her carriage. Queenscove Road lead from the Great Road East to the Ducal house that it was named for. It was unpaved, smooth dark dirt running through the hills of the countryside. The view outside was beautiful. The trees were in the process of changing their leaves from green to bright oranges, reds, and yellows.

Inside the carriage rode a young lady with striking blue eyes. Her smile, at the few times it was present, was perfect. She wore her very long hair loose, letting the brown waves fall down her back, and keeping them from her eyes with a silver circlet. Her gown was blue, bringing out her eyes, and she wore simple silver jewelry in accent. Willany thought her appearance spoke adequately of her family's wealth.

Despite all the stress in her life, the landscape made Willany feel oddly at peace. She was traveling to Queenscove to visit her older sister, Kristina. It was the first time they'd see each other since Kristina had married the young Duke Baird. The marriage pleased the girls' father, Lord Yashin, as Queenscove was a very wealthy holding.

Yashin was sure that his only children, two very beautiful daughters, could restore Macayhill to its former glory by making smart marriages. Kristina had been married off to Baird, and Yashin was working out a contract for Willany. Surely the wealthy alliances could help wipe the stain from the family.

Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill had lived sometime between 230 and 270. She'd created scandal for the family when she had a bastard child with a man who was in the Provost's Guard. The disgrace deepened when Sabine, the only child of her parents, made this boy her heir. Then Sabine decided to ally herself with the lower City Rogue in a plot to overturn the throne. Her life ended on Traitor's Hill. That was it for the family's honor.

Whenever Willany's father, Lord Yashin, told this story, he did so in a way that made Willany feel like she herself had shamed her family. Though it had been two hundred years, the Macayhill clan had yet to recover from Lady Sabine's betrayal.

Willany pondered her family's history as the carriage passed into the gates of Queenscove. The city surrounding her sister's castle fascinated Willany. How she envied all the people she saw. They were free to make their own choices about their lives, while she would obey her father, marry, and then obey her husband.

When the carriage stopped at the castle's main entrance, a woman and man were standing atop the stairs. The woman, only just about to enter her twentieth year, was holding a toddler in one arm and waving with the other. Her long golden-brown hair was braided and coiled behind her head. Her eyes were blue, like Willany's. Her gown was a deep shade of pink. Her husband, half-a-head taller, wore green, matching his eyes, and setting off his reddish-brown hair. They were a good match.

Baird took the baby from his wife, and Kristina lifted her skirts to run down to her sister.

A footman helped Willany out of the carriage. Almost as soon as her feet touched the ground, Willany was swept from her feet by her sister's enthusiastic hug.

"Oh, Willa! You've gotten so tall!" Kristina exclaimed. Willany grinned, leaning in for a proper hug. It was a difficult task with her sister's second child growing within her. Kristina saw the direction of Willany's gaze. "It's a girl. I'm going to name her Ridanica."

The name was familiar. _Mother_, Willany thought with a pang. The mother that had fiercely loved Willany and Kristina had died birthing a stillborn son when Willany was six. Kristina firmly believed that grief was Yashin's reason for insane preoccupation with their family's reputation.

"That's a lovely gesture," Willany said, taking her sister's arm. "I want to hold your son."

Kristina smiled, leading her up the stairs, babbling about Little Henrym. A while later the girls were tucked into a cozy sitting room, Henrym napping nearby.

"How is our father?" Kristina asked, sipping some tea. Willany let out a very unladylike scoff.

"If everything goes as Father plans, I'll be married to Lord Gawayn of Masbolle before Midwinter, and this time next year I'll be heavy with child."

"Willa, you're only thirteen-" Kristina began. Her sister interrupted.

"You think that matters to our dear father? He married you off when you were fifteen."

"But Baird is kind and gentle. He didn't expect me to have a baby immediately. It was two years before Henrym was born. The Lord of Masbolle is more than forty years old. He doesn't have the luxury of time. He needs an heir now."

"I know that, but there's nothing I can do. I have to marry Lord Gawayn, and I have to give him an heir. I have to do my part to restore Macayhill to its former grandeur."

Kristina sighed, straightening her dress around her belly.

"It's a shame Father didn't have any sons to be knights," she said quietly. "They could have done all kinds of virtuous deeds, and then you could have more options."

"Well, we can't change the past. We just have to live with it. I'll survive."

Kristina moved to her sister's side, taking both of her hands.

"Promise me right now that you won't ever hesitate to come to me. If he treats you poorly, or you just feel lonesome, you're always welcome at Queenscove." Willany smiled, hugging her sister.

"Thank you," she said, unable to keep the trace of tears from her voice. Kristina's face twisted with emotion. "I'm scared," Willany whispered.

Now, Kristina began to cry herself. She pulled her younger sister into her arms and together they had a good sob. At the end of the day there was nothing to do but live in the world their ancestors had created for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Okay, here's chaper two. Thanks to SarahE7191, LouLaBelle13, hyperbookworm, and x17SkmBdrchiczxx for your reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Duty of a Noblewoman  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
November - December, 429  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he room was decorated grandly. Willany was pinched, poked, prodded, and practically sewn into a white-and-gold gown that was so impossibly riddled with bows and lace that she couldn't even sit down. Her hand was clasped by a larger one, fingers entwined. The joined hands were then bound with a length of silk, symbolizing the union of two souls.

Willany had walked to the place where she now stood trying not to look at the guests. The wedding was in the palace, so many courtiers were present; even Queen Lianne and King Roald. Prince Jonathan, who had only been a squire for a few months, sat with his parents, looking very bored. Willany's father was there, sitting with Kristina and Baird, though Kristina was blank-faced throughout the whole ceremony.

The man who held Willany's hand was tall and broad shouldered. His hair was brown and his eyes were a pale shade of green. His face betrayed a war-hardened knight, a long scar running across the left side of his forehead. There were other scars on his hands, and his left middle finger was short by over an inch. All-in-all, Willany didn't think that Gawayn was an ugly man; on the contrary, he was quite handsome, even with the beginnings of gray at his temples.

For the benefit of her father and the other watching nobles, Willany shared a few dances with her new husband before she retired to bed. Her maids removed her ornate wedding gown and all the layers she wore beneath it. It was replaced with a light silk nightgown with a matching over-robe. Willany longed to dress herself, but for now could do naught but suffer through the maids' less-than-gentle hands.

When she was at last alone, Willany picked up a book of poems and tried to concentrate on them instead of thinking about her husband's approach. It was another hour before he came.

Lord Gawayn smiled kindly, passing into the dressing room. He left behind the scent of wine, though it didn't seem that he had drank too much. Willany felt her body go stiff when he climbed into the bed beside her. Her heart was racing and she fought to control her breath. His hand touched her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" he asked gently.

"Poems, My Lord," she said, setting the book down on the bedside table.

"The philosophical kind?" Willany held his eye, shaking her head.

"The silly, romantic kind," she corrected. Willany shifted uncomfortably, waiting for him to kiss her and dreading the moment when he would.

"Willany, I am aware that you can't be comfortable in this situation. I want you to know that I won't force you tonight." Relief washed over her.

"Only tonight?" she ventured, peeking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Of course I'll never force you, but I do need an heir, and soon. If something were to happen to me Masbolle's people wouldn't have a leader. The fief would be bequeathed to my half-cousin in Yalsin, and Masbolle as I know it would cease to exist. I can't let that happen."

"I won't refuse you a child," Willany said, hugging her knees. She was afraid to look Gawayn in the eyes; she feared that he might see how deeply she desired to do the opposite of her words. The hand left her shoulder, and Willany at last dared to look up.

Gawayn smiled and nodded.

"We'll settle this another night then, my lady, unless you have any objections." Willany shook her head, too relieved to speak. After pressing his lips to her cheek, Gawayn bid her goodnight, blew out his bedside lamp, and rolled over to sleep. Willany did the same, turning her back to Gawayn. She didn't cry until he'd begun to snore lightly.

…..

**I**n Mid-November, two weeks after the wedding, Willany faced her fears and told her husband that she was ready to have his heir; it was a lie, but she didn't know what else to do. True to his word, Gawayn was never forceful. Each time that they tried to make the child he was very gentle and businesslike, and it was over quickly. The night before Midwinter celebrations would begin, Willany knew that she had conceived. She felt it deep down inside of her, even though it was too soon to stop her bleedings.

The urgency with which she knew made her wonder. She'd felt something strange when Kristina was with child as well. She shouldn't know so soon. Was something wrong with her? Or was it the baby? Maybe the child had the Gift. That could explain the odd sensation. Both of Kristina's babies had it. Willany settled on this solution, snuggling deep into the blankets.

She wasn't scared of child-carrying. Her sister had done it twice already. Willany was actually looking forward to taking care of her baby. Then she'd have someone to love. Gawayn climbed into bed beside her, startling her thoughts. He kissed her softly and Willany gave him a light smile.

"I wish you'd smile more. You look very beautiful when you do," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "What has you so happy tonight?"

"My lord, I believe that I am with child," she said. His eyes twinkled.

"Is it not a little soon?"

"Yes; that is what puzzles me," Willany said, pulling the blankets up to cover her lap. "I can't explain why I feel like I know, but I do. You will have an heir." Gawayn gave her another kiss.

"That is wonderful, my dear," he said, settling down beside her. Slowly, Willany put her head on his shoulder. Gawayn's arm rested about her shoulders. She felt warm and safe. Drowsiness settled on her and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, dressed in a new maroon gown, Willany visited her sister. Gawayn's family was mostly dead, except for his father's sister, whom he referred to as "Gren." Gren never left the fortress of Masbolle's halls, but as a wedding gift to Willany she'd hired a seamstress to make a whole new wardrobe. Most women of the court had two new gowns for each day in Midwinter; one for afternoon, and one for the banquet and ball at night. Willany was glad she didn't know the prices of her dresses; it seemed so frivolous to spend money on a dozen frocks she'd never wear again.

The maroon dress was cut in a low V, with a rose gathered at the center of her bosom. The sleeves, loose flowing material until her elbows, were finished with lace made in a flowering pattern. The same lace formed a loose layer over her skirts. Her braid was run-through with maroon ribbons.

"You look beautiful," Kristina said, smiling lightly. The smile didn't reach her eyes. Willany watched her sister as she passed little Ridanica into Baird's arms. Henrun played with a wooden duck on a rug nearby. "Would you like some tea?" Kristina asked, picking up a china cup.

"Please," Willany said, smoothing her gown over her lap. When Kristina handed her a cup, it slipped from Willany's grip and spilled on the floor. As Kristina went to fetch a maid to clean the mess and put Ridanica down for a nap, Baird stooped, moving the curious Henrun away from the broken pieces glass.

"Is something wrong?" Baird asked, his son safely on the rug again. In Willany's visits with her sister, he'd come to know the way that the two shared everything with each other. He looked genuinely concerned about the change in his sister-in-law's composure. "Is Lord Gawayn treating you poorly?"

"Oh no, Baird. Gawayn is very kind," she said, giving him a small smile. She looked down at her hands, entwined on her lap. When she met Baird's gentle green eyes she gave him a small smile. "I know that it is so soon to know, but I'm with child. I don't understand it. I'm a little worried that there is something wrong with me."

"Do you mind?" Baird asked, extending a glowing hand. Willany gave her leave, closing her eyes. Baird's palm lay flat against her forehead and his cool magic seeped into her. He was quiet and composed as he searched her body. When he pulled away, Willany opened her eyes to see his smile.

"There is most definitely a child," he said. "So far, it's as healthy as can be. So are you, Willany. Are you aware that you have the Gift?"

"This odd feeling inside of me is magic?" Willany asked. Her brother-in-law nodded.

"With practice you may become quite proficient at midwifery magic." His words were all the encouragement Willany needed.

"I can heal people? Help them with their babies? Can you teach me?"

"She has the Gift?" Kristina asked from the doorway. Baird looked up at his wife.

"She has quite a bit of magic, but it's very uncontrolled." He turned back to Willany. "You have to learn to manage it; if it gets away from you, it could kill the baby within you."

"Baby?" Kristina asked, eyebrows furrowing. "Oh Willa, I'm sorry." Willany raised her head, fixing her posture to a stiff back.

"I'm not," she said. Kristina's eyes flashed, but Henrun began to wail, waking up his sister. Kristina retreated with her son to the nursery.

"She can be a bit dramatic, can't she?" Baird said, a bit of a smile playing on his lips. Willany nodded, studying his face.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Very much," Baird said. "Now, about your magic. You need to learn control. I suppose we'll start there. Meditation is excellent for concentrating."

Willany meditated with her brother-in-law until midday. She didn't see her husband until it was time to go to the supper banquet. She wore a full-skirted gown of midnight-blue silk, trimmed with silvery gems. Her shoulders were bare, and she wore ropes of jewels around her neck and wrists, with matching earbobs, all gifts from Gren. Her hair was piled elegantly atop her head, garnished with feathers, ribbons, and more jewels.

"You look lovely," Gawayn said as they walked arm-in-arm down the hallway. Willany smiled.

"I feel lovely," she said, looking up at her husband. "My brother-in-law gave me some interesting news today."

"Really, and what would that be?" Gawayn asked. His tunic matched her dress, Masbolle colors.

"He said I have the Gift. If I learn to use my magic, I'll be a good midwife."

"Is that something you wish to pursue?"

"It would please me very much. Besides, a woman in my-" Another noble couple passed them in the corridor. Willany stopped talking and nodded a greeting. She waited until they were out of earshot to continue. "A woman in my condition shouldn't have uncontrolled power."

"Well then, it's settled. You'll study magic." Willany smiled brightly. "Young Baird will do nicely as a tutor until we retreat to Masbolle. There's a healing woman in the village there who would gladly take on one so eager to learn as you." Gawayn stopped and looked at her face.

"Is there anything else I can do to make you happy?"

"My lord, you have done more than enough," Willany said, taking his arm again. "I appreciate it all." She let her head lean briefly on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Gawayn said as they entered the grand dining hall. At this social gathering, Willany realized that she was not unhappy, playing the enchanting young bride. Every time she met Gawayn's eyes she felt an urge to smile. It wasn't love. This feeling was a kin to friendship; but as she twirled about the dance floor that Midwinter night, Willany just knew that love would come to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you LouLaBelle13, Grace of Masbolle, anythingatall, lenajade, Lioness Queen, lutefa, and x17SkmBdrchiczxx for your reviews. An even bigger thank you to lenajade for beta-ing this chapter. You helped more than you know. -LoB

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Duty of a Noblewoman  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
February 27, 430 H.E.  
Masbolle  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willany watched the beautiful snow outside the carriage window as it fell in gentle flakes. She was snug and warm beneath a pile of furs. Gawayn sat across from her, reviewing a large book of financial accounts in between naps. He and Willany had collectively decided that they should retire to Masbolle before she started rounding-out with their child.

The journey had been long, and Willany was exhausted, but she still liked to watch the scenery. Masbolle was far to the northeast, close to the Gallan border. It had almost been folly to travel this early in the year, but the winter had not been as harsh as normal, and the mountainous roads were clear. The mountain peaks were covered in snow, as was the ground and all of the many the bare trees.

At last, the road ahead led to Masbolle castle. With tall spindly towers, it sprawled over a hill. Snow and frost sparkled all over the various roofs and windows; Willany thought that it looked like a home for winter fairies.

"Do you like it?" Gawayn asked, seeming to enjoy the glow in her eyes.

Willany smiled. "It's magical."

Gawayn knew how tired his wife was and he promised that she would be settled into bed just as soon as they greeted his aunt.

Grenadia of Masbolle was a very tall, slim woman. She was in her late seventies, and her eyes gleamed with wisdom. She ruled over Lord Gawayn and his household with an iron fist. Willany gave her a deep curtsy.

"Gren," Gawayn said, kissing her cheek.

"Welcome home, lad." Gren patted his arm fondly. Her voice was thin and leathery. She turned her scrutinizing eyes to Willany. The young woman felt chilled, as if the room had suddenly turned cold under Gren's icy-blue stare. Writing the shudders off to her exhaustion and pregnancy, Willany smiled.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Grenadia," she said demurely. "Gawayn speaks so highly of you, I feel as though we've already met. I just know that I'll be happy here."

Gren smiled as warmly as she could, which to Willany didn't seem warm at all.

"He's had nothing but good things to say of you, my dear," she replied, steadying her hand on a cane trimmed with jewels and pearls. "I'm sure you're tired from your journey. Margaret will take you to your room and help you settle in. I'm looking forward to seeing you at supper." She turned to a pretty young woman with blond hair that was pulled into a messy knot behind her neck. "Margaret?"

The thinly built woman stepped forward and curtsied. With dark circles beneath her eyes, the maid looked as tired as Willany felt.

"Thank you, my lady," Willany said to Gren, head bowed. Gawayn brushed her arm as she passed, and Willany gave him a smile. Meg motioned for her to pass and then closed the door but a hair's width.

"This way, lady," Meg said, making a right turn in the hall.

"Margaret, come an' git this child before I put 'im in the stewpot!" a seemingly harsh voice called from behind them. A round woman with curling white hair stood, hands on her hips. She looked like a jolly old soul, one who would never dream of cooking a baby for supper. Willany faintly heard the infant's cry.

"I'll be there soon, Hildy," Meg promised, but looked back at Willany questioningly.

"If it will only be a moment, I will wait right here. Please don't let me get in the way," she said, sinking into a chair. Meg mumbled a thank you, and followed Hildy. The hallway was so quiet that Willany could hear voices from the sliver of the door. Gawayn was telling his aunt news of the royal court.

"Prince Jonathan made a full recovery, thanks to that Trebond lad, but it seems that Queen Lianne will be battling for her health for a long time," he paused, then took a sip of what Willany assumed was raspberry cordial. He had gone on at length about the Masbolle family recipe. A moment later, he cleared his throat. "What do you think of Willany?" he asked.

"Her body is too thin for bearing sons easily," Gren flatly stated.

Gawayn chuckled gently. "She's young; she will fill out, especially with Hildy's cooking. Besides, there's already a child."

"That's no surprise," Gren said accusingly.

Gawayn's voice changed. Willany had thought that he was always practically spineless around his aunt, but that didn't seem to be the case. "Gren, I married Willany because she is a good young woman, and she deserves better than the old moneybag her father was going to give her to. She'd be beaten and bedded on a regular basis. Willany will provide me with much needed companionship, and I hope to give her the same. She —" Gren cut him off.

"I want to raise the child, if it's a boy," she said haughtily. "We can't have him being gentled by his child-mother."

Instantly tears filled Willany's eyes. Gren was no different than her father. She swatted at her eyes with a handkerchief. She missed Gawayn's reply, for Meg came back and smiled at her.

"Ready, my lady?" Willany stood too quickly and felt dizzy. Immediately, Meg's firm hand steadied her. "Are you all right, lady?"

Willany nodded. "Just a little lightheaded," she said. "And please call me Willany. 'My lady' is still my mother."

"Lady Grenadia wouldn't like that," Meg said plainly with a hesitant smile. She led Willany through a maze of halls and winding staircases to a room on the third story of the castle. "This is Lord Gawayn's wing of the castle. His personal room is right across the hall. Your things have already been brought up. I'll get to unpacking them for you."

Meg opened a trunk and began to organize Willany's frocks, placing them in a large carved-wood wardrobe. Feeling awkward, Willany unlatched another trunk and pulled out books on magic that Baird had lent her. The books were briskly taken from her hands.

"Shame on you!" Meg scolded. "In your condition at that! Lie down before you get sick."

Another maid brought a tea-tray, and Willany settled herself in an armchair that stood near the fireplace. "Was that your baby crying before?" she asked, arranging her skirts around her feet.

A fond smile appeared on Meg's face as she worked, assembling Willany's books on a tall bookcase. "Yes. His name is Jakob. He is two months old, and he never sleeps through the whole night; he gets colicky." The young noblewoman was quiet for a few moments. She knew she could help Meg, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. Finally, she decided she could only make an offer.

"Meg, I have the Gift," Willany began, "I can heal, but my magic is concentrated on pregnancy and infancy. I'm still very new to the world of magic, but my brother-in-law was teaching me. My niece, Ridanica, has colic all the time, and I learned some cures while I was with them."

Meg turned back to Willany, hands still straightening rows of books. "You did?"

Willany nodded with a smile. "Yes I did. Do you nurse your baby?" Meg confirmed the fact with a nod. "Anise seed, catnip, dill seed, or fennel seed teas will all help. Baird said it's because they have 'antispasmodic' properties — whatever those are. If you brew those seeds into tea and sip throughout the day, it works wonders."

Meg sighed happily. "Thank you, my lady. I have not had a good night's sleep since well before he was born."

"Doesn't his father help you?" Willany asked, sipping her tea. Meg shook her head in response.

"His father is a traveling Player. He was in town for Lord Gawayn's birthday celebration last year. I don't expect to see him again," she answered casually. She wasn't sure how to respond to the maid's statement.

"I'm sorry," Willany offered.

"I'm better off without him," Meg said with a shrug. "It's just the way of my world. But do not worry, you will have plenty of help."

"I know," Willany muttered, trying not to think of the conversation she'd previously overheard. She changed the subject. "Tell me about Hildy and the other servants here. You all seem like such kindred spirits."

Willany had learned that Hildy was the cook at Masbolle's castle. She kept everyone well-fed and had agreed to watch Meg's baby, Jakob while she worked.

Meg was also close to the family's hostler. Samuel Uleki oversaw all of Masbolle's horses, from the family's personal mounts to those of the village guards.

When Gawayn came up, Meg bowed her head. The maid had entertained Willany for the entire afternoon, all the while putting away Willany's belongings. She turned to leave, but Gawayn stopped her.

"Margaret, please send supper to my personal dining room. My wife and I are wearied by our journey," he said, seating himself in one of Willany's armchairs. Meg curtsied and left the room, this time unimpeded.

"Are you happy to be home, my lord?" Willany asked, slipping her shoes off of her feet, her fingers working to gently massage her stockinged foot.

"I am, but it's been a long day. I think I will retire after supper," he said, paging absently through one of Willany's books. Her husband stopped and looked up at her. "What do you think of your room?"

Willany smiled, looking around at the luxury she had been given. "It's beautiful."

Gawayn got down on the floor beside his wife's chair, pulling her foot into his lap for a massage.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, leaning back into the chair.

"You know, you can call me by my name, Willany," he said, looking up at her. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Gawayn."

6


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. My friend at work got sick, and I worked a few extra days for her while she was in the hospital. This chapter was going to be very different from the way it turned out, but I love it all the same. Next time, we find out what Dom's older brother is named. :D

Gratitiude goes out to my reviewers: **Grace of Masbolle, x17SkmBdrchiczxx, CopperIslander, Lady Genevieve, LouLaBelle13, **and **anythingatall.**

And finally, a BIG thank you to **lena-jade** for beta-ing this chapter. You're super! (BTW, Willany is 14.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Duty of a Noblewoman  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
March 430 H.E.  
Masbolle  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the town of Masbolle, near the top of Mount Esrim, there was a rustic cabin. Thick, black smoke billowed from the chimney before lightening, as it mixed into the air. There was a wood pile beneath the cabin's only window. Atop this pile sat a large cat with long gray hair.

It had taken Willany's small party nearly two hours to reach the cabin of the midwife-healer who would be her new tutor. Willany sighed with relief when the horses finally stopped. Her escort consisted of three guards and her husband. Gawayn dismounted first, and came to Willany's side to help her down from the gentle black mare that had carried her up the mountain path.

Gawayn had made the long trip to the healer's home the previous day to arrange Willany's lessons. For practicality's sake, he had asked the mage to come and live in Masbolle's castle, at least until the baby was born, but the mage had refused to make any arrangements until she had met her prospective student.

When Gawayn set her safely in the snow bank, Willany brushed the wrinkles out of her layered fur coat. Wishing she was back at the royal palace studying in a nice warm library with her brother-in-law, she directed her attention from her thoughts to her husband's words.

"Remember that she may look and sound a little"—he paused to search for a word—"odd, at first. But with time, I think you will come to like her and all the things she can teach you." Willany nodded and stepped forward. After a few steps forward, she turned back to Gawayn.

"I never asked you her name," she said plainly.

Gawayn's smile was somewhat reassuring. "It's Vivica," he supplied.

Willany nodded, telling herself to pretend to be confident. _Confidence will come_, she thought, knocking on the rough, wooden door. The cat ran from its perch and rubbed against Willany's legs, purring loudly. The young woman bent to pet the friendly animal, only to notice two worn shoes that appeared beside the cat.

She jumped up and into a curtsy, studying the woman before her. Wild white curls fell around her shoulders, parting on her forehead to reveal a wrinkled face. Vivica's eyes were small and dark, her nose large and round, and her smile nearly toothless. Her layered robes were torn, all so dirty and worn-out that they were a similar color.

"Hello, girlie," she said warmly in a voice that sounded like stones rolling down a hill. "Come, sit. Be toasty warm." Willany ducked under the low door and stomped lightly to rid her shoes of snow. As Vivica took her coat and hung them by the door, she looked around the room.

On the far wall there was a stone fireplace with two carved chairs facing it. Behind these chairs was a table, with a mortar and pestle around on which plants were strewn. Vivica's cot was made up to Willany's right, and to her left there was a room that was curtained off from the rest. From the rafters, Vivica had hung baskets and bouquets of drying herbs and flowers.

Vivica led Willany to one of the chairs.

"The tall one said you have magic. I too. Before I teach, I want meet," the old woman said, dropping into her chair. As the cat settled onto the old woman's lap, Willany struggled to make sense of her words. "Be tell me about you."

Willany sat up a little straighter.

"Well, my name is Lady Willany of Masbolle and I am fourteen. Mother died when I was six, so I was mostly raised in Macayhill by my elder sister and my father. My sister, Kristina, is married now, with two children, and I am with my first." Willany continued to chatter, mostly to fill the silence. She told the healer how her brother-in-law had seen her Gift and tutored her. When she finished, Vivica stood, putting both hands palm-up on Willany's shoulders.

She stood still, eyes closed, as if she was listening to a deep sound from far away. After a time, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"You do good, come to me. I see you magic. It be wild, untamed. We fix. I be come to palace, and be teach. First you be help pack."

Willany stood, wordlessly hugging the ancient woman. Gratitude filled her heart at the thought of being able to wield this magic that festered inside her. Vivica patted Willany's shoulder and moved on.

The woman gave her a large basket full of tiny compartments and led her to the room that was curtained off. Here there were dozens of shelves, each filled with rows of little jars and vials. Vivica handed Willany bottle after bottle, and Willany slid each one safely into a snug slot in the basket.

"Are these potions and herbs to help with birthing?" she asked, holding up a clear bottle to the light to see what was inside. The potion was made of crushed green leaves in a pale blue liquid.

"They help, I help. It is balance." Willany wasn't sure if she understood that statement correctly. Deciding to save the thought to ponder on another day, she put the vial in the basket. She helped Vivica perform the other chores that she needed to do before leaving, such as putting out the fire and storing away the extra herbs. Gawayn and the two soldiers came in to warm up for a moment, and they loaded Vivica's things onto her gray mare. The men boarded up the windows and door before leaving.

During the ride, Willany glanced ahead to study her new teacher, who rode with a regal posture. The mare seemed never to tire, and the cat perched behind Vivica, ignoring the bump of the horses' trot to take a bath.

"Do you think she will be a good match for you?" Meg asked that evening as she brushed her mistress' hair. Willany hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

"Vivica is very eccentric, but I think I like her. It's very exciting that I have someone to teach me to use my magic for good."

"She helped when my boy was born. She is an odd duck, but I think I would have liked her, if I'd been in less pain." Meg tied off the end of Willany's braid. "I'm glad that you're happy, my lady. Now, off to bed. You need your rest."

Willany smiled. "Good night, Meg." Willany climbed into her bed and blew out her remaining candle. Meg had heated bricks to warm the blankets, which were now toasty and warm. Overly tired from her trek up the mountainside, Willany quickly succumbed to a deep sleep.

---

She had been sleeping for less than three hours when she heard a woman was crying out for help. In her dream, Willany watched Vivica step up to a bedside to check on a laboring mother, who couldn't help screaming in agony every few minutes. The dream was distressing, sending an urgent call to Willany. She felt an urge to help the unknown woman.

As she slowly entered the realm of the waking, Willany realized that Meg was gently trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"My Lady Willany," she whispered. When Willany managed to answer, Meg continued in a low voice. "That mage insists on seeing you. She keeps saying 'lessons start.' Do you want me to tell her to wait until the morning?"

Willany sat up and rubbed her eyes, understanding at last.

"She wants me to witness a birth. Meg, please get me a robe." At her request, Meg brought not a robe, but a smock dress instead.

A few minutes later, Willany met her teacher in the hallway and followed her to the servant's quarters. A woman lay on her side, moaning in pain. Willany wasn't surprised to recognize her from the dream. The labor was attended by two older women. A man stood beside the bed, wrenching his cotton hat in his hands. He said his name was Adim, and told the healers that the woman was called Talia. She was his sister and like Meg, she was a maid in the castle. No one knew who the babe's father was.

Vivica pointed Willany to a chair in the corner. She was only to observe this time. Then the brother was banished from the room. Willany watched as Vivica put on the woman's belly. She looked inside her for a moment, and then added some herbs from her basket into a cup. The potion went down Talia's throat easily, and her screams lessened.

Vivica hauled her to her feet, having the other two women brace her. Talia pushed, and Vivica looked to see if the babe was delivering. It was hard work for the new mother, and it made Willany's stomach churn. Vivica kept massaging the laboring woman's stomach, then reaching for the babe. At last Willany heard the baby's cries. Talia moaned loudly in agony as the last of her child was delivered. The two helpers put her down on the bed.

Vivica held a small, wrinkly, red girl in her arms. Willany gasped as she saw tiny arms and legs moving. It was the first birth she'd ever been witness to, and it filled her with a bubbly joy. One day she would be holding her own infant close to her bosom, letting the child suckle. Willany smiled.

She woke from her daydream when Vivica called her name. The healer pointed to a clean stack of linens. Willany jumped up and brought them to her. Cleaned up, the infant was wrapped in the clean blanket and off to her mother.

As Talia checked over her newborn, inch by inch, Willany watched Vivica cut the baby's cord and perform a post-birth cleaning. Talia and her new daughter both looked so tired. When mother and child were sleeping under Adim's watchful eyes, Vivica led her student from the room.

"That be easy birth. Some be hard. We take good with bad," she said as they walked back to the room. Willany felt like she was floating. She'd witnessed the beginnings of a life. Now she couldn't wait for her own baby to be born.

"Thank you, Vivica, for teaching me," she said, hugging the woman. A sharp voice stopped their progress down the hall towards the nobility's bedchambers.

"I will not have my home being upset at all hours of the night!" They turned to see that Gren stood behind them. Vivica curtsied and went along her way.

"Oh, but Gren, there was a baby born this night," Willany said dreamily. She took both of Gren's hands in her own and kissed her cheek. "It was a miracle."

The older woman shook her off.

"I agreed that the healer could live here and teach you, but I must draw the line somewhere. From now on, you are only to witness miracles that happen in the daylight. You are too young. In your delicate condition, you need your sleep. Now return to bed. I'll send Margaret for you later, when it's appropriate to wake."

Willany went back to her room. She was too happy to care that Gren had practically banished her to her room. She was enjoying the solitude of her room, and the closeness she felt to her unborn child.

Though Willany knew that every birth was different, she wasn't afraid for hers. She was young and strong, and her baby was healthy. Confidence filled her. She would be a healer and a mother. The thought made her smile.

Sometime later, Meg came to get her mistress. She found the lady lying across the bed with one hand resting on her belly.

6


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I am very excited for this chapter, because it means that the baby is here! Once more, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Lena-Jade, who points out little mistakes that I never would have thought of. Lena, thanks. You're so helpful! You asked me about the story of the baby's name: I made it up. I wanted it to sound like one of Shakespeare's tragedies, and I think it's close enough. Willany would have loved reading Shakespeare.

Thanks for your reviews: **LouLaBelle13, anythingatall, Lioness Queen, Grace of Masbolle, Anaroriel, Lady Genevieve, Cruel Irony, z17SkmBdrchiczxx, **and **CopperIslander. **I love you all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Duty of a Noblewoman  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Five  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
September 23-24  
430 H.E.  
Masbolle  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willany winced. Every time she moved, her back ached. She was well into her ninth month now, and there had yet to be any complications in her pregnancy. Vivica expected a healthy child to arrive any day.

Being so close to the big day, Willany spent a lot of time thinking over the months since her wedding. Under Vivica's tutorage, she had spent a lot of time memorizing the names, leaves, and scents of herbs. They had tended to six more births, and four of them had gone without serious problems. One mother had a stillborn babe, and the final woman died just after delivering a beautiful little girl. Willany helped with the easier births, but Vivica took over the complicated ones.

Willany was only afraid of her own delivery when she had too much time on her own to sit down and think about the two tragedies she had witnessed. She would start to shake and once, even cry, until the more sensible side inside of her forced her to remember the look on the other mothers' faces when they held their infants.

Not that Gren let Willany have a lot of time alone. If Gawayn or Vivica were unavailable, Meg was assigned to trail after the girl closely. Willany hoped that Gren would let up once the child was born, but she highly doubted it.

Running through these thoughts for the hundredth time that day, she tried to rub her sore back. In her room, she was surrounded by blankets on the overstuffed chair, which was the only escape she had from her bed.

"Let me," Gawayn said, sliding his hand down her back.

Willany looked up and smiled. "I didn't hear you come in," she said as he kissed her temple. Gawayn had been a huge help during her pregnancy. He brought Willany the odd foods that she craved, helped her lumber around, and told her that she was beautiful, even though she felt far from it.

After Willany began to get big, Gawayn started to spend the night with her, keeping his arm around their unborn child. His presence was a great comfort.

Willany felt closer to him each day each time he did something nice. The love she had hoped for in her marriage was beginning to exist. She leaned into his arms. "That feels good," she murmured as his fingers gently kneaded the muscles in her no longer aching back.

"Well, I didn't come just for your massage," he said, pointing to the bedside table. Willany turned to see a vase full of ruby red roses and soft green ferns.

"They're beautiful," she said with a grin. "My favorite."

"I know, and those will be the last roses of the season. In a week or two, it will start snowing, and it won't stop until spring. Better to have you enjoy them now than to have them freeze to death in the cold."

"Thank you, Gawayn," she said, trying to cover up a yawn. Her husband chuckled.

"It is time for bed, my dear," Gawayn said, standing. He took her hands and hauled her to her feet. They slowly shuffled over to the bed, and then Willany sat down. Even that short walk winded her because of the size and weight of her belly.

When Willany was settled, Gawayn climbed up beside her, his left hand immediately going back to its duty on her back.

"Did I tell you that our child is a boy?" she asked softly.

"It is?" he asked. Willany could hear his smile in his voice. Gawayn put his free hand on her belly, rubbing gently. "Have you thought of a name for him?"

She rubbed another spot on her belly. It seemed that her walk had woken the baby, and he was kicking her mercilessly.

"Gren said that I could call him whatever I want to, but I think she wants me to name him for you," she said absently.

"Willany, I was named after my father, and it set high expectations for me all my life. I don't want that for my son. He will have enough to deal with," Gawayn said, taking her hand in his. He then repeated his question. "Have you thought of a name?"

Willany grinned, snuggling further into his hold.

"One of my favorite poets wrote a ballad about two brothers. When they are young men, they argue about over a woman, and they don't speak to each other for years and years," Willany explained. "When they finally do meet up again, it is in a battle. They have to work together to slay a giant, but both of them are mortally wounded. The brothers reconcile their differences, and then they die together.

"I know it's a silly romantic tale, but I also think it's beautiful; and I love the names. I want to call this boy Cailan," Willany finished, wincing as she felt another swift kick delivered against the walls of her stomach.

"Cailan of Masbolle," Gawayn said, trying it out. "It sounds like a lad who will make his mother very proud one day."

"He could make me proud today if he just stopped kicking for a little while," Willany said wryly. Gawayn laughed lightly, and then told his little one to 'settle down and let your mother sleep.'

As he did this, Willany felt a small pain in her belly. Unsure of its origin, Willany didn't mention it to her husband. She turned her attention back to his words.

"What was the other brother's name?" Gawayn was asking. "Just so I know what we will be calling our second son."

"Domitan," Willany said, yawning again.

"Go to sleep," Gawayn softly ordered. Willany didn't try to ignore him.

She only slept for a couple of hours before she awoke again. She felt another pain similar to the one she'd had earlier, only much stronger. Gawayn stirred at her side.

"Boy, let your mama rest," he said, putting a hand on her belly.

"I don't think that is a part of his plan," Willany whispered, a little uncertainty in her voice. She felt a rapidly growing puddle in the sheets beneath her.

"Willany?" Gawayn asked as the wetness reached him. Another pain seized her body, this one more powerful than the last. She felt her husband get up from the bed. He hurried to the doorway and yanked it open.

"Get Vivica," Gawayn bellowed into the hallway. It was a tone sure to be heard by every servant in the wing. He quickly came back to Willany's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly. For a moment, Willany forgot the pain and she did nothing else but giggle. "I fail so see what is so gods-blessed funny," Gawayn said.

"You're so nervous," Willany pointed out. "It will be hours before the baby comes. I'm okay."

Meg appeared in the doorway, clasping a robe at her throat. Her son was propped on her left hip, and he played happily with Meg's braid.

"Lady Vivica is on her way," Meg said. "Should I awaken Lady Grenadia?"

Gawayn looked to his wife before answering. Willany knew that she didn't want Gren there at all.

"Not just yet," she whispered compromisingly.

Gawayn turned back to the maid. "Let my aunt get some rest. I'm sure it will be well past dawn when the baby makes his appearance."

"I'll make some tea, then," Meg said. She gave the best curtsy she could while holding her little one, and disappeared down the hallway.

"What now?" Gawayn asked.

"Well, first you help me change into something dry," Willany said wryly. "And then, we wait."

…..

As a loud wailing pierced the air in her chamber, Willany fell back into her pillows. She was breathing hard, and sweat poured down her face and neck, but Willany was just glad to have the pain come to an end. Once Gren had awoken, she banished Gawayn to the hallway.

"Good, strong boy," Vivica commented, putting the little squirming, blanket-wrapped boy in his mother's arms.

Willany's chest shook with dry, joyous sobs. She wiped her son's face with the edge of his blanket, then kissed him gently. He was big for a newborn, and he already had a layer of brown fuzz covering his head. His eyes were a crystal-like shade of blue.

"Hello, lad," Willany whispered as her baby quieted. The most wondrous delight bubbled up within her until she felt like she would explode with happiness. Willany's boy was perfect, and anyone would think so. Her tiny son whimpered as she wiped away her tears. She thought about how scared he must be, coming from a warm, dark, wet place into a new atmosphere that was cold, bright, and dry. She made soothing sounds and pulled him closer to her face. "Hello Cailan. Oh, you're so handsome. And brave. You were very brave today. I love you."

Gren leaned over. "Let me see the child." Reluctantly, Willany surrendered her baby. The way Gren surveyed him reminded Willany of a woman she had watched one day in the market. The lady was inspecting a cow she was going to purchase, and she did a thorough job of it, not letting on to the seller that she was pleased. "Well, you'll have to do," Gren said at last, walking towards the door to take the lad to Gawayn.

Willany started to make a reply, but Vivica cut her off, getting the young woman up to change the bedding. Meg helped her into a fresh nightgown. When she was settled, Gawayn and Gren returned.

He had reclaimed their son, and was cuddling the boy, a grin across his face.

"You look just like your mother," Gawayn told the newborn. He sat down beside Willany, leaned over and kissed her. "You did very well today. How do you feel?"

"I am so tired," Willany whispered, stroking Cailan's cheek with her finger. "But I could just gaze at him for hours."

"Nonsense," Gren said sternly. "You need to rest. Your son will be looked after."

Willany turned to her husband, eyes pleading. Gawayn clasped her hand, looking up at his aunt.

"Now Gren, the lad needs his mother. Let them be. You will have plenty of time to train him as my heir later."

She sighed, suddenly agreeable. "Very well, nephew. We'll wait a few weeks. Make sure that they get plenty of sleep." With that, Gren swept from the room, off to write letters of announcement to various nobles across Tortall.

"Weeks, Gawayn. He'll still be an infant," Willany said. If she was tired before, she had no energy now. She lifted Cailan out of her husband's arms.

"Gren will want to raise him, and she won't accept no for an answer," Gawayn said.

"Why, Gawayn? Tell me why," Willany demanded, holding her whimpering son close to her chest.

Gawayn sighed, and looked at the other women in the room. "We need some privacy, please." Meg curtsied stiffly, but Vivica came to Willany's side.

"Feed him," Vivca gently instructed. Willany nodded, undoing the top buttons of her nightgown. She lifted her baby to her breast, and he sucked greedily.

"Thank you, Vivica," Willany said gratefully. The woman patted her arm and disappeared into the hallway.

The young mother looked over at her husband. He was standing by the window, gazing outside. Willany knew that the view was not a good one; her room overlooked the roof of the kitchen and a very simple vegetable garden. She called his attention back to their problem.

"I should have told you this before," he said with a sigh. Gawayn returned to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Willany, I was married once, twenty years ago. When my wife, Helyn, had our first son, Gren wanted to raise him."

"Just like now," Willany said. Her mind was racing with this new information. Why did Gawayn bring her here if he knew it wasn't safe? As she absently stroked her baby's hand, Cailan's fingers wrapped around one of hers.

"Yes," Gawayn continued. "But Helyn didn't want her to. Gren was very mad. The child suffocated during the night. Willany, Gren did it. She practically admitted it to me, but not in the hearing of anyone else. It's my word against hers if I wanted to get the law in on the matter. I couldn't do anything."

"That's horrible," Willany whispered. Gawayn nodded bitterly.

"It gets worse. We had another son, and again, Gren wanted to raise him. One night Helyn decided to take our boy and run away with him. I didn't know what she was up to until it was too late. Gren had a search party set out after them, and of course I went along. We tracked her about five miles northeast of here, but then we encountered a grizzly bear's den.

"The whole thing was a blur. The bear got our child, and Helyn was screaming. There was blood everywhere. One of the archers missed when they tried to kill the bear, and Helyn died instead. I think I fainted, because when I woke up it had been several days." Gawayn was still and pale as he recounted the story.

Willany reached out her free hand and comfortingly took his as she pondered his words. "So we can't take Cailan away, and we can't refuse Gren here," she said. "What can we do?"

"Nothing," Gawayn sighed. "Willany, I promise that everything will be okay. We just have to bear with this for awhile, until I can come up with a plan."

"I trust you, Gawayn," Willany mumbled. She was feeling very weary. "You'll keep him safe, and you'll keep me safe."

"I promise, my love. Now you need to get some rest. It's been a long day, and I'm very proud of both of you." After kissing his wife softly, Gawayn took their child and lifted him to his shoulder, patting his back gently. Willany fell asleep before Cailan burped.


End file.
